


Thinking About Me?

by AccioLibros



Series: Shameless Bellarke Escapades [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bellarke, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mutual Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4813478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccioLibros/pseuds/AccioLibros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leaving off from "It Stopped Raining", Clarke and Bellamy make it back to camp, only to be too busy to see each other. Until Bellamy surprises Clarke in her tent that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking About Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if this ended up a bit too "porn-y", but I hope you enjoy. Please read "It Stopped Raining" for the background to this fic.
> 
> (EDIT 27th Feb 16 - Omg I just reread this, and wow. "A bit 'porny'" is an understatement! It surprised me how much like porn it was! If that isn't your thing, skip to the next fic in this series)

While they had picked nuts and berries for the camp, they would constantly look over at each other with smiles of bliss and excitement on their faces. They couldn’t help it. 

Bellamy had made her come twice that morning, and made Clarke feel both respected and wanted at the same time. Not only that, but it was the hottest sex she’s ever had. It was noting like how Finn had made her feel. The way Bellamy had acted because of her made her feel sensual and empowered.

And though he was trying not to let it show, Bellamy was on cloud nine. Part of him had wanted Clarke for a long time and now he had finally got to be with her. He hadn’t realised until a few weeks ago, but the girls he brought back to his tent suddenly didn’t give him exactly what he wanted anymore. Then, he had spent a few hours with Clarke around the camp fire one night, and they had talked. He had let himself tease her, flirt with her, _look_ at her as her yellow hair glowed in the light of the camp fire and her face had lit up with giggles while she forgot the troubles of the world. She was what he needed. She didn’t take his shit and she was beautiful and fierce. She was a force to be reckoned with and he would give everything for her to feel half of that for him. 

Barely thinking about their sexual encounter was enough to make Bellamy stir in his pants. He had had his share of sexual experiences, but his rendezvous with Clarke was hands down the hottest thing he’d ever experienced.

Afterwards they hadn’t awkwardly avoided talking about what had just transpired between them, but they hadn’t talked about it either. It was as if they didn’t need to. It was obvious they’d both enjoyed it and neither of them regretted it. That was Bellamy’s greatest fear at that moment. That as soon as the rain had stopped and they stepped out into the forest, Clarke would pull away from him and withdraw into her proper behaviour, her chaste demeanour. 

Clarke was in a much better mood than she was that morning. They’d found nuts and berries, even filled their stomachs with what they couldn’t carry, before heading back towards the camp again. They’d talked and laughed and teased each other all the way home.

Shortly before dinner they made it back to camp and as the wall of the camp came into view Bellamy realised something very important.

“I never got to kiss you,” he said to himself, but Clarke heard him. Her head whipped up at the words, her cheeks reddened. They’d had incredibly hot sex, but hadn’t even kissed. It made Clarke feel wicked and hot for a repeat performance. She wondered what it would feel like to kiss him. Would his lips be soft against hers? How would his tongue move inside her mouth? Would he cup her face and hold her to him?

Bellamy turned and took a step closer to her. He had a determined look on his face, she’d only seen a few times before. It made butterflies flutter in her stomach. He was almost close enough for her to feel the heat of his body when, “They’re back! They’re back!” was heard from the gate to camp. Bellamy groaned and bent his head in defeat. _They_ might be reconciled with what happened between them in private, but he wasn’t sure about how she’d feel about going public yet. That was a conversation he wanted to have with her before kissing her in front of the whole camp.

“Crap!” Clarke grunted and Bellamy couldn’t help but chuckle at that. Their sides were turned to the camp, making only their profiles visible. With the hand hidden from view, Bellamy stroked his index finger along her hand and whispered, “Later.”

Clarke gasped at the delicate touch. She bit her lip as she imagined his lips against his, and nodded in agreement.

They walked into camp, Clarke handed Bellamy her bag of nuts to put aside, as she went into the drop ship to check on her patients. A few of the delinquents had jumped into the lake fully clothed, but clouds had covered the sun before they came out of the cool water again, giving them no chance to dry their clothes before walking back to camp. Four of them now had a nasty cold and Clarke was insistent on them staying in bed until the worst of their sniffles were over.

“How does it look, doc?” Jasper rasped out as Clarke checked him for a fever. 

Clarke smiled before shifting her features into a concerned look. She let out a dramatic sigh before replying, “I’m afraid there’s nothing more I can do.” She couldn’t keep a straight face for long, Jasper knew she was joking anyways, so she giggled shortly before saying, “You don’t have a fever, so I’d say you’re getting there. I’ll come up with some soup in a moment. You should be good to go again tomorrow.”

“Thanks Clarke.”

Both Bellamy and Clarke were busy all evening. One kid after another came to them to discuss a problem or concern, barely leaving any time for them to grab dinner.

It was nearing midnight when Clarke decided to head back to her tent. She couldn’t see Bellamy anywhere, so she decided to get him alone tomorrow instead.

When she went to bed, she only took her boots, bra, and jeans off. She wasn’t comfortable sleeping in those, but she wanted to be prepared in case she need to jump out of bed in the middle of the night. That left her in her socks, underwear and t-shirt. The blanket covered her and gave her enough warmth at night.

She started thinking about what she needed to do the next day, but before long her mind wandered to Bellamy, and then to the hot sex they’d had that morning. She remembered the feel of him pressed tightly against her, his fingers between her legs, his mouth on her neck, his erection against her ass. And then she remembered the feel of him as he finally entered her, filling her, moving in her and creating delicious friction.

Clarke started to touch her breasts as she remembered the feel of him. She pinched her nipples and thought of him and the way he had done the same. Soon she let her hand trail down her stomach, sliding under her panties and down between her legs. She was damp, but not quite wet yet. She recalled how wet Bellamy had made her. The memory of his actions turning her on, making her arousal noticeable between her folds.

Her fingers moved from her clit to her entrance as juices began to gather at her hole. She swirled her fingers around her opening, bringing the wetness back to her clit. Her fingers moved easier now, faster now. A tiny moan forced its way out her lips before she could stop it. 

At that moment she heard someone at her tent flap. She hoped they’d go away. She couldn’t stop now. When she heard a rustling at the tent flap, her fingers stilled, but soon she saw it was Bellamy and her fingers continued their ministrations. A smirk quickly spreading on his face as his eyes fixed on her hand beneath the fabric of her underwear. 

“Thinking about me, Princess?” he asked in a deep voice. He was clearly affected by the state in which he’d found her.

As Clarke opened her mouth to answer, a small involuntary moan left her before getting the words “Of course,” out between her lips.

He moved closer to her, but didn’t join her. He simply loomed over her as she pleasured herself. Clarke had never thought she’d be into any kind of exhibitionism, but she found it extremely erotic, for her to pleasure herself while Bellamy was looking.

“Do you like me watching you?” he asked, clearly onto her.

Her hum of agreement turned into a moan as she nodded her head.

“Good,” he said, “You’re such a naughty girl, Princess. Who would have thought? You like it rough and dirty, and I’m the only one who knows that, isn’t that right?”

“Yes. Bellamy. I’m your naughty girl,” she answered, eager for more of the dirty talking they’d had that morning. It had turned her on like nothing had before.

She was now getting so wet they could hear the sound of her juices as her fingers moved faster between her legs. Bellamy had to adjust his pants as the sight of Clarke touching herself in front of him was making the garment tight.

“Fuck, you’re so wet for me. And so fucking hot. Lift your shirt up. Let me see your tits.”

Clarke did as she was told, pushing her t-shirt up over her breasts. She automatically started playing with her them with her free hand, feeling one of her hard nipples and pinching down on it. Another moan escaped her lips at that.

“Take your cock out,” Clarke commanded. She knew he’d be uncomfortable in his pants, but more importantly, she wanted to see him touch himself. She could see how hard he’d gotten since stepping closer to her in the tent, and the thought of him touching himself while watching her, was driving her insane.

“You’re such a bad girl, Princess. So fucking hot,” Bellamy said as he took his hard erection out from his pants, stroking himself as he lowered himself to his knees in front of her on her makeshift bed.

They looked deeply into each other’s eyes as they touched themselves. As hot as it was, it was also very intimate. That was perhaps exactly what made it hot.

Clarke’s breathing was shallow as she was getting close to her climax. “Bellamy,” she moaned, “Bell...”

“Fuck. Clarke. Tell me what you want,” he breathed, looking down at his hard erection in his jerking hand.

Clarke was almost at the edge when she said, “Come on m-” A moaned ripped through her before she continued, “Come on my tits.”

At that it only took Bellamy a few strokes before he let his white cum spill out over her heaving breasts. 

“Yes, Bell, yes!” Clarke’s words turned into moans and as Bellamy emptied himself on her naked chest. He caught himself on his left hand, supporting his weight while he was slightly bent over her.

Feeling Bellamy’s wet seed on her skin sent Clarke over the edge, her rapid breathing completely stilled as her core shook and the wave of her orgasm ripped through her. Her fingers slowed and stilled, and left her folds while she opened her eyes to look at Bellamy.

Her breathing turned back to normal and she watched Bellamy through hooded eyes as he tucked himself back into his trousers. She didn’t know where he’d found it, but Bellamy had a piece of cloth in his hands he now used to wipe the white substance off her skin. It was gentle and caring, and it made her smile at him. He also wiped her fingers clean. She chose that moment to take the cloth from him and clean herself between her legs.

Bellamy leaned back on his heels. Clarke didn’t want him to get up to leave. She wasn’t sure that was what he was about to do, but she didn’t want to take the chance. She reached for his hand and pulled him closer to her.

As he came closer, Clarke scooted over on the small madras, making room for Bellamy next to her. 

“Do you want to stay?” She asked him, still pulling him closer to her. He shifted and moved to lay down by her side as he said, “Yeah.”

He took her into his arms on the madras, his arm around her back, her hand resting on his bicep. Slowly Bellamy moved his hand between them up to cup her face. She leaned into his hand, closed her eyes in contentment for a second before looking up at him again.

“You called me ‘Clarke’” she said.

“So I did. And you called me Bell.”

“So I did.” She repeated, an affectionate smile on her face. Bellamy’s eyes darted to her lips, before looking into her eyes again.

“I’ve made you come twice and watched you get yourself off, but I still haven’t kissed you yet. I don’t think that’s quite right,” Bellamy said, looking deeply into her eyes.

“I think that’s kinda hot,” Clarke replied with a sly look on her face. Bellamy groaned at that, a smirk spreading on his lips before saying, “God, you’re such a naughty girl.” His thumb was stroking her face, and he moved it over her lips, tracing the soft, plump flesh.

Bellamy was transfixed by his thumb on her lips, the smirk slowly seeping off his face. Suddenly his motions stilled and he looked up at her with the most vulnerable expression she’d ever seen.

“Can I kiss you?” he practically whispered, his voice raw, filled with all sorts of emotions.

Clarke nodded her head slightly as she breathed out the word “Yes.”

They both leaned in, the six inches between their faces seemed like a yard. As their noses slightly touched, Clarke drew in a gasp-like-breath in anticipation. Bellamy stroked his thumb on her cheek again and looked deep into her eyes, before finally leaning in to touch his lips to hers.

The first kiss was tender, almost chaste, has his lips moved over hers and hers started to reciprocate the motions. 

They broke apart for a few seconds, Bellamy sighed and a smile broke out on Clarke’s face. Clarke now moved her hand up from Bellamy’s bicep, over his shoulder and behind his neck to pull him closer for another kiss.

The second kiss was more passionate. Soon Clarke licked along Bellamy’s lips, making his mouth open up to her tongue. Bellamy moaned into her mouth before kissing her back with the same level of eagerness. 

They kissed for a while. Exploring every detail and reaction of each other, before slowly stilling, ending their passionate make out session with gentle kisses. Sometimes taking a moment to look at each other before trailing small kisses along a cheek or over a nose.

Just before Clarke drifted off in Bellamy’s arms, he said “I better get back to my tent.”

The sound Clarke made at that, was closer to a whine than anything else he’d ever heard escape her mouth. 

“We’ll talk tomorrow,” Bellamy said, before getting up to leave. He pulled her blanket more securely over her, tucking her in. He leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of her head, whispering “goodnight” before moving away from his sleepy Princess.

“’Night” Clarke mumbled, her eyes falling shut as Bellamy left her tent.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it!! PLEASE leave kudos and a comment. You have no idea how much seeing a comment means. It really spurs me on. xx
> 
>  
> 
> You can find me on tumblr here:  
> The 100 blog: <http://autumnkru.tumblr.com>  
> Main blog (Marvel, Star Wars, The 100): <http://reytheblakes.tumblr.com>
> 
> (Proofread 27th Feb 16)


End file.
